Such a space holder is disclosed for example in document EP-B-O 268 115. This space holder comprises a stop formed by a ring on its inner side spaced from the corresponding free end of the jacket. The ring is connected with the jacket by means of bolts. In a particular embodiment a base plate comprising openings is mounted on the ring.
It is the object of the invention to simplify the space holder and make it more universally applicable.